WASH
by Seito
Summary: WASH stands for Worried About SuperHeroes, a support group for non-superhero family members. Martha was tired of waiting to meet her grandson. So she decided to take matters into her own hands.
1. Martha: Kidnapping for the Greater Good

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>W.A.S.H.<p>

Meeting 01: Kidnapping Superboy

* * *

><p>Having a love one that was a superhero in their free time was not an easy secret to live with. After all there's that constant worry as they go out every day putting their life on the line, knowing there's always the possibility that they might not return by the end of the day. Then there was the stress of not being able to talk to anyone because that would compromise their secret identity. For Martha and Jonathan Kent having a boy who was invulnerable did nothing to curb the worry.<p>

Which was why the members of WASH (Worried About SuperHeroes) would meet once month. Alfred, bless that man, had originally come up with the idea one day after he had been forced to travel to Smallville to pick up Bruce, Batman, after Clark had dropped him off. Martha never did get the full story on why that happened.

After Alfred had watched as Martha fretted over Bruce, he had invited her and Jonathan over for tea and cookies, if they ever needed someone to talk to. Martha who still worried every time she saw her baby boy on the TV took the offer up in a heartbeat. After all who better to talk to then someone who also had a family member risking their life on the line?

So the next time they had the chance, Martha and Jonathan packed their bags and flew over to Gotham to visit Alfred. One apple pie, two plates of cookies, an exchange of recipes, and some friendly advice, WASH was born.

When Flash had crash landed in Smallville, (another story Martha never received) she had a chance to learn about Iris, Barry's wife. Naturally, Martha extended an invitation for her to come to the next WASH meeting. Iris gladly joined them.

Nowadays WASH met once a month. Iris would get her husband to pick up Alfred, Martha and Jonathan and bring them back to Central City. (As the fastest man alive, this had helped cut down on travel time by half). Martha and Jonathan would bring Martha's famous apple pie and Alfred would bring the tea and cookies. They had been meeting for several years now. There in Iris' house, they would sit and talk about everything and anything. So far they had seen Iris through the time when her nephew gained his powers, worried over young Roy whom they had found out had left Green Arrow on his own, and most recently the formation of Young Justice.

Martha is pleasantly surprised when Alfred mentioned that one of the members of Young Justice is Superboy, the clone of her baby boy, essentially, her grandson. Or would son be the more technical term?

Upon her arrival back home, Martha called up her son and demanded to know why she hadn't met her grandson yet. Needless to say, Clark was shocked to find out that she knew. Then he stammered out that Superboy had just gotten out of Cadmus and wasn't ready to meet people yet. He was still trying to get use to the world around him as he had just spent the last sixteen weeks in a pod. For the time being Martha had accepted that.

However, weeks turned into months and Martha still hadn't met her grandson. Clark kept making several different excuses each time she inquired about it. Iris, after having a long chat with her nephew, had informed Martha that Superboy often stayed in Mount Justice alone or with Miss Martian. That was the breaking point.

"Going to do something about it, dear?" Jonathan asked, not evening looking up from his newspaper.

"Of course!"

"Good, I was wondering when we were gonna meet the boy."

Alfred had been a godsend. Martha didn't even have to explain her plan before he had agreed to it. He simply asked that they come by the manor when they had the chance and he would have things ready.

By ready, Alfred had Zeta Beam ready to transport Martha and Jonathan to Mount Justice as soon as they arrived. He also said he would have the security camera offline while they approach Superboy. Martha thanked him once more and soon both she and Jonathan were off.

They found Superboy sitting front of the TV watching nothing but static. Martha disapproved in her head. Superboy had turned his head as he heard them approach.

"Who are you?" he asked, getting up from the couch.

"Hello Superboy," Martha greeted. "I'm Martha Kent and this is my husband Jonathan Kent."

"We're your grandparents," Jonathan said full of pride.

"Grand-parents?" Superboy questioned. He was unsure about these people. How did they get into the mountain?

"We're Superman's parents, which makes us your grandparents," Martha explained. She held up a photo of a young Clark standing with his parents on the farm. Martha had brought the entire scrapbook to help prove what they were saying was true.

The suspicion on Superboy's face started to melt away. There was no doubt that the boy in the picture was a younger Superman. He looked exactly like Superboy at that age. Superboy looked at them, curious. "Why are you here?" he asked.

The fact that he didn't know about them, made Martha wonder if Clark was even speaking to Superboy. Either way she made a reminder to herself to withhold Clark's pie privilege for the next few visits.

"We would like to get to know you a bit better," Jonathan said. "If you would let us."

Martha smiled. "I even have apple pie waiting at home for us."

At the mention of apple pie, Superboy's interest perked and he nodded. Martha chuckled to herself. Perhaps the love of apple pie had been genetic after all?

"So, boy," Jonathan asked, clapping his hand on Superboy's shoulder. "What's your real name?"

Superboy blinked at them. "My name is Superboy," he said.

"Not your superhero name," Martha gently probed. "But your civilian name."

"I don't have one."

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other. It would seem they would need to have a long talk with Clark when he called again. "That won't do," Martha said.

"How about the name Conner?" Jonathan suggested. "That was my father's name, your great-grandfather."

Superboy smiled. "That has a nice ring to it. I would like that?" he said, hesitantly. He still wasn't sure what to make of this new relationship that had been offered to him, but since he was given the chance, he wanted to take it.

"Good! Nice to meet you then Conner Kent," Martha said cheerfully. "Let's get you back to the farm. There are a lot of things to talk about."

With a quick whoosh, they're back in Wayne Manor. Alfred dropped them off at the airport, wishing them the best of luck.

On the plane ride home, Martha sat on Conner's left and Jonathan sat on Conner's right. Both are fast asleep as the plane flew through the starry sky. Conner looked back and forth between them and wondered if this is what family felt like.

He really liked it.

* * *

><p>Next Part will be up shortly. :3<p>

Please Review.


	2. Martha: Withholding Pie Privilege

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>The League was in an uproar. Two days ago, the Young Justice team had returned to their base only to discover that Superboy had gone missing. The security camera revealed nothing. One moment he was there, the next moment he wasn't.<p>

It had taken two days for Batman to discover the security cameras had been turned off, via the Batcave Computer. That was why he and Robin were currently in the Batcave talking to Alfred. With same bunt honestly that he always gave, Alfred informed that he did deactivate the cameras in Mount Justice.

"But why, Alfred?" Robin asked. "Something happened to Superboy during that time!"

Alfred nodded sagely. "Yes. From what I understand he's visiting a friend of the family. I called yesterday, he is doing fine. I believed he has settled on the name of Conner." Looking at Robin, Alfred said, "Think of it as a puzzle, Master Richard. It would be a good logic exercise without the pressure of a time limit."

With Alfred not revealing any more information, the investigation could not proceed forward. Robin had a sinking suspicion that his mentor had figured out something from Alfred's words but no amount of probing made Batman reveal anything to him.

On the third day, Superman had shown up. He hadn't said anything as the Young Justice, Batman, Red Tornado and Black Canary continued on with their work to find Superboy. He simply stood on the sidelines, looking as if he wanted to help but not sure how to ask.

Another breakthrough came on the fourth day when Wally and his uncle arrived at Mount Justice. Apparently Wally had overheard his Aunt Iris talking to Superboy over the phone. However like Alfred, Iris didn't give much information but Wally was able to get the phone number from the redial. All Robin had to do was to plug it into his fancy little computer and figure out where in the states did that phone number originated from.

Robin took one look at the number on the piece paper and slammed his head into the desk. Then a pillow went flying, hitting Superman straight on the face.

"Dude, you okay?" Wally asked.

"What was that for?" Superman asked.

"This is all your fault," Robin muttered. His head returned back to its previous position against the wooden desk. "WASH got involved."

"WASH?" Artemis asked. "What is WASH?"

Everyone looked at Robin, curious, except for Barry who had a look of realization and Batman who began to smirk. "WASH," Robin began to explain, lifting his head, "stands for Worried About SuperHeroes. It's a support group for friends and family members of superheroes that meet once a month. It gets pretty stressful when someone you care about is out putting their lives on the line. Currently there are four members."

Robin gestured to Wally and Barry. "Your aunt, Flash's wife, Iris." Then he pointed to Batman and himself. "For us, it's Alfred. Finally," he said with a glare at Superman. "Superman's parents."

Black Canary looked at Superman. "Your parents?"

"I didn't know?" Superman flushed a red color and didn't meet anyone in the eye.

"What does that mean though?" Kaldur asked.

"It means," Robin said with a scowl. "Superboy got kidnapped by Ma and Pa Kent. He's in Smallville." Then Robin pointed at his mentor. "And you figured this out two days ago," he accused.

Batman got up from his seat and smirked. "Let's go visit Superboy now," he said, moving towards the hanger bay were Megan's bioship was at rest. The kids, Black Canary and Superman follow after him. Red Tornado volunteered to stay behind to watch the base.

Within a few hours, Megan's bioship landed in front of the Kent's house. As they stumbled off the ship, they are just in time to see Superboy walking by, carrying three crates of eggs, one in each hand and another balancing on his head. Noticing his friends, Superboy stopped and placed the crates of eggs on the ground.

"Hi guys," he greeted. He smiled at them, stunning his teammates who haven't seen Superboy this happy before.

"Oh we have guests."

Martha came out of the house. Batman approached her and handed her a file. "Here's all the paperwork. Everything should be in order, though it will take some time to process everything. But congratulations, you have a grandson," he said.

"Thank you Batman, dear," Martha said, taking the file.

Batman nodded.

"We've been worried about you Superboy," Megan said. She's floating a few inches off the ground. The worry is plain on her face.

"Conner," Superboy interrupted her. "Grandma and Grandpa gave me the name Conner after my great-grandfather," he said proudly. "So now I'm Conner when we're not on missions, just like you're Megan when we're not on missions and Miss Martian when we are."

Megan clapped, full of glee. "That's wonderful!"

"Oh so that's what Alfred meant," Robin muttered to himself.

"Will you be returning back to Mount Justice?" Black Canary inquired. It's nice that Conner finally has some semblance of a family now. There was much to teach the young boy, but never enough time. Perhaps now he would get the full attention and care he needed.

Conner shook his head. "During the weekends, yes and whenever we have missions. But I really like it here. Farming is pretty fun, and actually I want to go to school." He looked at Batman as he said that last part.

Batman sighed before grumbling, "I'll start the paperwork for that."

A timer pinged from the kitchen. "That would mean the apple pie is done cooling," Martha said. She began to usher the group of people into her kitchen. "Come on in. There's plenty to go around. Conner, please go get your grandfather."

Conner nodded and headed toward the barn to find Jonathan. Superman tried to sneak away before Martha stopped. "Clark Joseph Kent stop right there."

Superman flinched. The middle name. His mother was very upset. "Yes Ma?"

"Don't 'yes Ma' me," Martha scolded. She placed one hand on her hip and waggled a finger with her other hand. "You've been promising me for months that I would meet Conner and I had to go and kidnap my own grandson in order for that to happen. From what Conner has told me, you haven't even paid as so much as a drop of attention towards him. Now your father and I raised you better than that. I am very disappointed in you young man."

Clark shrunk a little. "Sorry Ma," he muttered out an apology. He twisted the end of his red cape with his hands.

Martha softened. "Why is this so hard for you Clark?" she asked. She cupped her hands around her baby boy's cheeks.

"It's, I just don't, I mean," Clark tried to explained. "It's hard coming to terms with the fact that I have clone. Ignoring what that means on a larger scale like someone using my DNA to take over the world, it's just hard to wrap my mind around it. Plus I don't think I'm ready to be a father." His shoulders sagged.

"Oh sweetie," Martha comforted. "No one is really ready to be a parent. You're going to make mistakes along the way, whether you want to or not. You just have to keep at it, with lots of love and patience."

"How do I even start?" Clark asked. "Where do I start?"

"You start with hello, my name is Clark," Martha said. "Conner has a lot of questions. He's a curious child. He wants to know about his heritage, both here on Earth and from Krypton. He wants to know about _you_ and you should get to know _him._"

"I'll try," Clark promised.

"That's all I said," Martha said. "Now let's get inside."

"Do I get a piece of pie too?" Clark asked.

"No sweetie, your pie privilege has been taken away for a week because Jonathan and I had to kidnap Conner."

Clark's shoulders sagged again.

Martha smiled. "However you can have some ice cream."

* * *

><p>Please review. :3<p> 


	3. Paula: First Meetings

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Paula was concerned. It was hard not to be. Artemis had been gone for three days on a mission. Paula hadn't heard a single thing, didn't know if her child was fine. In the last three days, she had barely slept, just waiting for Artemis' return. A mother always worried about her child.<p>

She sighed softly and rested her cheek in her hand. What could she do? Taking away Artemis' bow would not solve the problem. Knowing her strong-headed girl, she would find a way to continue fighting against crime. Plus there was a part of Paula that didn't want to deny what little happiness Artemis had found in being a vigilante.

She just wished there was someone to talk to. Constantly fretting over whether Artemis would come home to her, concerned over the bruises her daughter received, and the fear that one day she'll have to bury her child before her. Paula slumped in her wheelchair. Artemis was always so secretive. Paula supposed it came with the territory of being _black-ops _team.

Oh who was she kidding? Paula rolled herself over to a table. She pulled open the drawer and pulled out a small device. This device would allow her to contact someone at the League. It was only supposed to be used in emergencies but there had to be someone she could talk to. Perhaps… ah Red Tornado? Artemis mentioned he was the one who looked after the team. All Paula wanted to know was whether her daughter was safe.

The device rang and soon a red clad hero appeared. It was Flash. "Ah, hello? Flash?" Paula said. "I know this line is only supposed to be used in emergencies, but I'm Artemis' mother."

"Oh yeah! Paula right? What can I do for you?" Flash gave a smile that eased a few of Paula's fears.

"Well just looking for confirmation that my daughter is alright," Paula said. She prayed with all her heart that Flash could at least give her this peace of mind.

Flash tapped his chin. "Well I can't say much about the mission itself, even I don't know all the details. But yeah, your daughter is fine. Her life signal is reading strong and she's with her teammates."

"I see," Paula said. A small wave of relief flooded her. It wasn't much but at least she knew Artemis was well.

"Say…" Paula looked back at the screen to see a concerned Flash staring at her. "Do you wanna come over for snacks? By come over, I mean introduce you my wife. I'm stuck on guard duty you see, monitoring all the communications by my lonesome self. That means my poor wife is home all alone," he lamented.

Paula chuckled. "I would love to, but I'm afraid it isn't easy for me to travel places."

"Ah no sweat," Flash chuckled. "Fastest Man Alive here. I can pick you up and drop you off in a matter of seconds. Give me a moment. You're in Gotham yeah? Let me just find someone to take over for me and I'll be there in a flash."

Paula stared in shock as the line went dead. What had just happened? Before she could collect her thoughts, she heard a knock. She wheeled herself around to find Flash standing behind her. "Wah!" she shouted in surprised.

"Oops, sorry," Flash apologized. "Did I scare you?"

Paula placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "Just a little," she said weakly.

"My apologizes," Flash said. "So how could you like to go? I can just take you, or I can bring you and your chair along? I'm not entirely sure which would be more comfortable."

"My chair as well. Unless your home is small?" Paula inquired.

"Nah. It isn't huge, but it should have along of space." Flash lifted her from her chair. "I'll come back for it. Hold on!"

Within seconds Paula found herself in the living room of another house. Sitting on the couch was a redheaded woman. "Oh my," she said. "Dear, who is this?" She stood up and walked over.

Paula could tell this woman had been sitting on the sidelines for awhile. She didn't even flinch when Flash suddenly appeared in the room. No questions asked as to what happened, her tone held no anger, worry or jealousy. Just simple curiosity, as if asking what should be made for dinner. Paula wondered if she would ever have the iron-will strength to make it through the day like this woman.

"Iris, this is Paula, Artemis' mother. Paula this is Iris my beautiful wonderful wife," Flash introduced.

"Artemis' mother?" Iris questioned. Her eyebrow rose. There was look in her eyes that Paula could not decipher.

Flash set Paula down on the couch. "I'll be back in a flash with your chair," he told her. His eyes held a mischievous glint at his pun. Then he was gone.

Iris took a seat next to Paula. "Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm sure you're pretty confused right now, but I wager you're concerned about you daughter."

Paula nodded.

Iris gave her a soft smile. "Then let me tell you about a support group called W.A.S.H."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

This was the last chapter of WASH. I have nothing else planned. However this probably won't be the last time you see them. I get a feeling they'll slip into my other YJ stories.

Please Review. :3


End file.
